


David Needs To Stop Keeping Things In His Sock Drawer

by quitetheaudity



Series: David fics :) [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Coming Out, God I fucking love David, NOT GWENVID, No transphobes at Camp Campbell, Rated T for swearing, Supportive Gwen, Trans David, do not interpret as gwenvid or i swear to god, no beta we die like men, supportive Max, supportive everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quitetheaudity/pseuds/quitetheaudity
Summary: Gwen finds something she's not supposed to when digging through David's stuff, and it opens up a world of questions.
Series: David fics :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702921
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	David Needs To Stop Keeping Things In His Sock Drawer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's a Camp Camp fic!! This is my first time writing a Camp Camp fic, so I hope you guys like it :). Contrary to what some authors say, you may not interpret any ships in this fic, I forbid it. This is the first in a series of David-centered fics, because I just finished Camp Camp and I love David with all my heart. Enjoy!!!

Gwen swore this would be the last time she looked through David's sock drawer. 

She hated going through David's things, especially without his permission, but this was an emergency. Everyone at Camp Campbell that had ever had something confiscated knew that David hid things in his sock drawer, and David had taken her new vampire romance novel earlier that day. She stopped watching Space Kid for ONE second to read, and he went and got his head stuck in a tree. David had taken her book, but not before apologizing for taking it, apologizing for being harsh, and promising she'd get it back tomorrow. Unfortunately, she wasn't in the mood to wait. Which was why she was rifling through David's sock drawer while he ate lunch with the other campers. 

David's sock drawer was exactly how you'd expect it to be. All his socks were neatly paired together and placed into the drawer, and no sock went into the drawer if it hadn't been paired yet. He'd been known on several occasions to go to sleep holding unpaired socks so they wouldn't be lonely throughout the night. 

Gwen pushed past the neat rows of socks, silently cursing to herself because she knew she'd have to reorganize them if she didn't want to be caught. Finally, she felt something smooth. Her book! She shoveled socks out of the way to get to it, clutching it to her chest happily when it was finally found. But when she looked down, she found something… strange. 

Gwen lifted up the alien article of clothing with her pinky, feeling strange by even touching it. "What the fuck?" She muttered quietly. 

It looked like a bra. 

A tight looking, flat, sports bra, but a bra nonetheless. 

Gwen's brain shifted into overdrive immediately. What the hell? David definitely didn't have girls over at the camp, and he DEFINITELY didn't sleep with them. She knew David better than that. And also, she was fairly certain it was a Ken doll situation down there. 

Suddenly, she heard footsteps leading up to the door. She didn't even have time to drop the garment before David's voice rang through the cabin. 

"Gwen! There you are! I was wondering where you were at lunch. Hey, what's that you're--" 

David stopped, eyes widening. His hands flew up, covering his mouth. 

"David!" Gwen shouted, rushing to cover her tracks. "I didn't think you'd be back so soon! Look, it's definitely not what it looks li…"

Gwen trailed off when she finally looked David in the eyes and found tears collecting there. He looked away, a blush rising to his face. 

"Wh… David, are you ok?" Gwen asked, getting concerned. She figured David would be shocked, and probably embarrassed, too, but she definitely wasn't expecting tears. 

"I…" He said quietly, hands still over his mouth. A tear slipped down his cheek. 

"David…" Gwen said, reaching out to him. He squeezed his eyes shut. Then, without another word, he turned and ran away. 

Gwen dropped the clothing immediately, running after him and drawing the attention of the other campers outside. She ignored their shouts, focusing on finding her friend. 

When she finally found David, he was on the ground behind the mess hall, knees drawn up to his chest, silently crying. She sat down next to him, and he buried his face in his knees. 

"Hey, David." She said cautiously. "Are you ok? You ran out on me there."

David lifted his head, sniffling and wiping his eyes. He slowly turned his head to look at Gwen. 

"So… um. I guess you know now." He promptly looked down when he said this, ashamed. 

Gwen was very confused. "Know what?" 

David furrowed his eyebrows. He looked back up at her. "Do you not know what that was? What you found?" 

"Uh… it looked like a bra to me. Was it not?" 

David shook his head. 

Gwen was even more confused. She thought for a second, leaning her head against the wall behind her. What the fuck was it then? 

Her eyes widened as it dawned on her. 

"David… was that… a binder?" She asked hesitantly. 

David nodded, his cheeks turning red again. 

"I didn't want to tell you or the campers, because, well… I didn't want you to think of me any differently. I'm still the same old Davey. I'm just… trans."

Gwen smiled softly. "David, nobody would think of you differently. You should tell the campers, I'm sure they'd understand. And I'm glad you told me. I'm sorry I found out by going through your stuff."

"That's alright," David said, wiping the rest of the tears he'd shed off his face. "Wait, why were you looking through my stuff anyway?" 

"That's none of your concern, David."

"What are you guys talking about back here? What was with the running earlier?" Max rounded the corner, Capri Moon in hand. David looked at him nervously. Gwen smiled encouragingly, nudging him with her elbow. 

"You should tell him, David," she said. 

"Tell me what?" Max demanded. 

"Uhm… Max. There's something I wanted to tell you." David's voice shook slightly. 

"Yeah, I gathered that. Are you alright, man?" 

David gulped. "Max… I'm trans."

"Oh." Max said, seemingly surprised. Then he went back to normal, taking a long sip of his Capri Moon. "Is that all? Jesus, I thought you were gonna say you killed someone."

David laughed. "Wow, that went better than expected. Do you think all the campers are gonna react like that?" 

Gwen opened her mouth to respond, but Max beat her to it. "David, they don't give a shit. Of course they'll all react like that! And if they don't, I'll see to it that I get revenge."

David could tell he wasn't joking. He smiled. 

"Thanks, Max. Go back to your friends, I'll be out in a sec."

Max gave him a thumbs up, walking off. He wouldn't admit it, but a great weight was taken off his chest knowing David was alright. If something had happened, he might've frowned a bit, or cried himself to sleep, or something. 

Gwen got up, holding out her hand to David to help him up, too. She patted his shoulder encouragingly. "Go get em, tiger."

David nodded. "I will."

\---------------------

That night, everyone went to sleep a little differently than the night before. Preston went to sleep imagining his play he would write based on David's coming out. Harrison went to sleep formulating a magic trick in his head to help David with his transition. Max went to sleep comfortable in the fact that David wouldn't have to hide anymore. 

David went to sleep knowing that there was a camp full of accepting people waiting out there for him in the morning. Finally, he could rest easy.


End file.
